


Unireversed

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternia, Alternian Empire, Death, F/F, F/M, Hemospectrum, Hemospectrum Shift, Hierarchy, M/M, Rebellion, Secret Society, Uprising, hemospectrum reversed, highblood, lowblood, midblood, not sure about the pairings/characters but there sure as hell will be a lot, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your blood caste is the highest there is."</p><p> </p><p>In an Alternian world where the hemospectrum has been turned upside-down, Karkat Vantas - the highest on the spectrum - struggles to keep his people in order. He thought he could cope, he thought he could do it without the help of others, but as goes with all good plans, there comes a grave end.</p><p>The midbloods decided he was getting out of hand, and had sided with the lowbloods, leaving Karkat to decide for himself on how to truly rule a society.</p><p>Give them what they want - or fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The problem of suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing this up before you read!
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU (sort of) where the hemospectrum is reversed. So Karkat, Aradia, Tavros and Sollux are at the top and Equius, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi are at the bottom. Also, there is no such thing as The Condesce or any of that. Karkat is royalty and Feferi is not. 
> 
> Sollux, Aradia and Tavros are still psychic in a way - which is unfair but hey-ho life's can't *always* be fair (I'm mean I'm sorry).
> 
> It's about rebellion, where the lowbloods and midbloods are against the highbloods.
> 
> Side-note: Sorry if you don't like the idea of Aradia/Karkat being red-rom. (Although I don't think much is gonna happen, they're kind of ex's, if anything). It wasn't even in the tags so I'm guessing it's not popular.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you like it! I'm planning for it to be long heh heh.

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your blood caste is the highest there is.

 

It was hard being at the top of the hemospectrum. You knew it was going to be difficult from the start - ever since you'd been chosen by your custodian - ridiculous lowbloods demanding respect, _more_ ridiculous lowbloods wanting equality and yet _more_ lowbloods wanting _you_ to stop being ridiculous. As if you were even the ridiculous one. But being the stubborn troll you are, you accepted the challenge with a positive attitude.

 

You weren't so positive now.

 

Ever since you'd brought out the ban on anonymity of blood colours, the _other_ ban on roleplaying and LARP sessions, oh, and the _other_ other ban on trolls who were better than you at anything at all, things had gone pear-shaped. (Though you dropped the last one - even _you_ knew it was idiotic.)

 

Of course, it was always going to be okay-ish for you. You were the highest highblood! Not to mention a mutant. "Possibly the best there ever was." You'd been old by your ex-moirail/matesprit, Aradia.

 

You didn't miss Aradia. She'd fallen slightly down the hemospectrum - for your on/off kismesis, ironically. But you were okay with that. Aradia was strange; you didn't have time for creepy red-rom. Besides, the only reason you were really close was because she was just below you on the scale. It was easier that way; you were both royalty and royals stick together, right?

 

**~**

 

You were scared. There was no lying about this; you'd lost control. Things had gotten out of hand and you didn't know how to fix them.

 

Normally, you'd cull whoever stepped up against you, as was normal, but it was _because_ of the random cullings that this had happened. Uprisings, petty protests against your name and power. Not something that should be worried about. Until they were.

 

Aradia would always stick by your side. She was loyal. But she also liked to see carnage. So when she'd suggested fighting back against the rebellious lowbloods, you were all game. The idea seemed like the best there was - instead of simply complying and giving them what they wanted, you wiped out half of them. Most of the trolls doubted you'd do it - but you did; you are capable of being a highblood and dammit they should know it.

 

But you were scared.

 

You'd gone too far.

 

The midbloods decided you were getting out of hand, and had sided with the lowbloods.

 

It sucked.

 

You'd sulked in your respiteblock for the longest time, mulling over how to fix things, or how to avoid the ordeal altogether - but you knew something big was going to happen soon. It was unavoidable. And anyway, why would you leave the comfort of your own hive just to get belittled and mocked by those further down the scale than you?

 

"Karkat."

 

You didn't look up from where you were positioned over your computer station.

 

" _Karkat_. Look at me."

 

"Dammit - _What_? What do you want?"

 

Aradia stood before you, the top of her head just visible past your screen. Her grey skin paler than usual. You didn't tend to notice things like that, but it was hard not to; the whole fuck-up was affecting all of the highbloods more than you really wanted it to.

 

"Karkat." She said again. "You need to do something."

 

You sat up straight, looking Aradia dead in the eye. She winced slightly, as if already knowing what was going to happen.

 

" _I_ should do something? Don't you think I've done enough already?" You were angry now, more so than usual, and it just so happened that next person in your circumference would get the pointed end of it.

 

"And anyway," You continued, hands balling into fists in your lap. You could feel your short claws pierce skin, but you didn't release the tension. " _You_ were the one who suggested culling all of those lowbloods. So I don't see how this is _my_ _fucking_ _fault_."

 

You watched her expression change from sad and broken to amused and pitiful in a nanosecond, it was strange, Aradia could seem like the saddest person on Alternia when she was really the happiest. And vice versa.

 

"Exactly. I _suggested_. _You_ followed through."

 

You hated it when Aradia did this. She _knew_ she put an influence on you, that you trusted her every word. And yet here she is turning things around to make it seem like your fault. Which, it most certainly was _not_. You couldn't be held responsible for your actions. Most of them were 'suggested' by your fellow highbloods. Fuck them for having such genocidal thoughts.

 

"Whatever. All I'm admitting to, is that this is one _huge_ fuck-up."

 

Aradia crossed the space between you and the computer, bending over you to switch off the screen.

 

"Here's another suggestion: get up, and _do something_. Lazing around all day will make things worse. Trust me."

 

_Trust me_. That's what she said the last time, and look how that turned out.

 

You sighed deep, letting some of the anger ebb slowly out of you. You nervously tap your fingers, your claws making soft clicking sounds on the computer desk. Aradia stayed silent, her presence making it hard to stay sane. Something about her made you angry - but you didn't know whether that was just because of the situation or because you were just angry at everyone. After all, it had been a long time since you'd conversed with another troll.

 

"Fine. What the fuck do you think I should do instead?"

 

"Fight back -"

 

"The _last_ time you said that the fucking green-blooded nooksuckers -"

 

"You didn't let me finish." Aradia said, her arms crossing impatiently over her chest. "You should mimic their actions, create your _own_ rebellion of us highbloods."

 

It wasn't such a bad idea. But you decide to give it more thought before actually going through with it. You can't make decisions willy-nilly anymore, from experience you know it's not the best way a fearless leader can run a decent civilization.

 

It was some time before you realised you hadn't even replied to Aradia's 'suggestion'. But, by that point, she'd already busied herself with tidying your respiteblock. She used to do it all the time when you were in a red-rom together. You watched her pick up a few fallen posters, their sheen dulled by the lack of attention you gave them. Some had long creases slashing them in half, the movie posters looking even more sad and pathetic.

 

"So?" She said, not looking up from a poster of troll Sandler.

 

"I don't fucking know, I'm thinking." You'd already thought. You just didn't want to give in to her _just_ yet.

 

Aradia glanced to the side, catching your eye. She smiled slowly, knowing you'd already committed yourself to the idea.

 

"Take all the time you need." She said punctuating each word carefully. "Meanwhile, I'll sort some things out..."

 

Aradia passed your station, dropping the smoothed out poster into your lap. You glanced down; it was advertising a movie about a rogue yellow-blooded troll, fighting for whatever it was he was fighting for. Not one of your favourites - there was virtually no romance - but it made you think, anyway. By the time you raised your head, Aradia had left. You'd made up your mind. As soon as you'd got some rest, it was time to organize a plan. Specifically, Aradia's.

 

Maybe it wasn't so bad being at the top of the hemospectrum.

[A/N > ignore this just testing the html]

TA: heard you were talkiing 2hiit


	2. The League of 'extraordinary' Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros has a hard time understanding Karkat, and Kanaya serves up a dose of sarcasm.
> 
> Meanwhile the team gathers up and we shoot off the Highblood rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo if you want your fantroll in here all you gotta do is ask :] [You can send me an ask on tumblr or leave a comment!]

* * *

 

 

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you have a plan.

 

Normally you'd run things by Karkat, make sure you're not doing anything that would get you a one-way ticket to a culling, but Karkat had messed up enough. Time for you to take things under your own wing.

 

Part of your plan involved your matesprit. Karkat's Kismesis. It was strange between the three of you; having been in matesprits with Karkat, and then breaking it off and bunking with his black-rom. You felt like you were betraying both of them, like you'd went behind Karkat's back or something. But you hadn't, you'd been broken up for almost a sweep. And anyway, Karkat likes romance. He should be pleased.

 

It was a long while before you came upon his hive-stem. You'd taken the long way out of Karkat's hive, insisting to yourself that you needed time to think and plan. There weren't a lot of highbloods left; most had either been culled or simply decided they didn't want to be a part of Karkat's empire - it made the base of your plan slightly weak. But that was just a stitch needing repaired. Every highblood had powers, whether they were discreet or not; it was why highbloods had such an advantage over everyone else. For example, you're telekinetic. Your matesprit is a psionic. But you still don't know what Karkat's are, though.

 

From where you stood, you could see your matesprit's lusus guarding the top of his hive-stem. It's familiar red and blue eyes like orbs in the sky. You were meserized momentarily before feeling a splash of rain drop onto your cheek. No - honey. His lusus must have just fed.

 

You didn't bother letting him know you were here. He'd have already heard you were coming; or predicted it, even.

 

"Sollux?" You called up the stairs. A faint purple glowing emanated along the wall, illuminating the steps; the mix of red and blue swirling and crackling with energy.

 

It was always the same; Sollux would get angry or particularly irritated at something, whether it be an actual living troll or a new computer program, and freak out. You were afraid he would burn out his psionics, but Sollux assured you that he'd never be able to. You were skeptical - you'd heard of psionics going rogue, even losing their mind after burning out their powers. If it ever happened to Sollux - well. You wouldn't want to be the poor sucker who got in your way.

 

It had gotten worse over the last few weeks.

 

"Sollux!"

 

You scurried up the steps, the bright light burning your eyes with every stair you raced up. By the time you'd reached the top, you had trouble keeping your eyes open at all. It was difficult to navigate between the game grubs and shattered husktops, but you eventually found Sollux hunched over, the frightening red/blue combo searing into you like a chainsaw. Your eyes were fully closed now, but you could still feel the burn through your lids.

 

" _Sollux!_ "

 

You grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the faint burn of psionic energy pulsing around you. You heard him murmur something incoherent, and you were almost _sure_ he was going to lose it.

 

Slowly but surely, the red and blue light faded to a dim glow. You snaked your arms across his shoulders, hanging on tightly while your vision returned from being almost blind to useful again. Sollux stirred beneath you, his body shuddering with every breath he took.

 

"A... _radia_."

 

"I'm here, Sollux. I'm here." You murmured, flattening his disarrayed hair with one hand.

 

"How...How do you always know when...when to come?" You barked a short laugh, letting your hand trail over one of his horns affectionately. "Psychic - remember?"

 

"Right, right." Sollux laughed back, but it was hollow and slightly drained.

 

You understood.

 

You helped him up, still clutching his shoulder with one hand, the other rifling through his hair. His block was a mess; it always was, and Sollux liked it that way. But you couldn't help your urge to clean everything, or at least shove everything into a pile. You tried to blame his stress, but even Karkat managed to keep his hive tidier than this.

 

You glanced down to where Sollux had sat, his eyes were a lot clearer - as clear as red and blue eyes could be - and less like the familiar storm you were used to. You decided to cut to the chase.

 

"Sollux."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I have to ask you something." You said, not sure how to phrase the recruitment. "It regards the...the uprisings. I - we need your help."

 

You could see the gears in Sollux's head turning and grinding, the idea of the proposistion not quite making it's way through the mechanism. You stopped stroking his hair and unbuckled yourself from his shoulders, looping round to sit at his feet. He looked crestfallen, and for a second you believed it was because of the acting out. But then he said, almost inaudibly,

 

"We never talk anymore."

 

Maybe not so much as you used to...but you still kept in contact. You were both eachother's first priority when it came to safety.

 

"Of course we talk. We're talking now - "

 

"All you ever do is tell me about uprising after uprising. Aradia - _we_ _never speak_."

 

You were taken aback by this sudden instalment, the air was suddenly colder, as if it had dropped with the mood. You placed your hands on his knees, his head lifting to look into your eyes. His glasses were in his hands, the lenses visibly scratched from lying around. You took them from him, gently, and placed them on his face. He let you do it. Your hand lingered on his cheek, long enough to evoke affection.

 

"You know I care a lot for you, Sollux." Your voice was soft. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore - the uprisings are the only thing stopping me from feeling _safe._ "

 

"I _know_. But that doesn't stop you from dropping by once in a while. Wouldn't you feel more safe if you were here, _with_ me? Instead of shitting around with Karkat, making plans and basically doing fuck-all?"

 

"If we were doing 'fuck-all', would I really be here pleading with you to take _part_ in our plan? I didn't make it up in the last few seconds, you know."

 

Sollux smiled, his fangs showing between his lips. It was the first smile you'd seen in a while that didn't look pained and/or forced.

 

"Are you going to help? I need you, Sollux. For more reasons than the fact you're a psionic."

 

He nodded, taking your hands in his and turning them over, palms up. He trailed a finger down the middle, his claw leaving a faint white trail through your pale grey skin. It was a methodical action, as if it was the physical equivalent of him mulling it over. Eventually, Sollux let out a breath, his eyes dropping to your palm.

 

"...Sure. What do I have to do?"

 

You could have whooped with excitement and delight - but it didn't seem particularly appropriate. Instead, you bounced forward, wrapping your arms around Sollux's warm neck. You were careful not to headbutt him, or spear your eye on his horns, but you didn't particularly care right then. His own hands clasped your back, and you were warm with pleasure. Turning your head to his ear, you whispered.

 

"Join a revolution."

 

**~**

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're pissed off.

 

Taking Aradia's plan into consideration, you'd already gathered together three trolls you knew by name, most of which were highbloods. None of which were Sollux. You had no idea where he was, and you didn't really care. Aradia had vanished too, so you just assumed they were together. Hopefully, she'd already explained the plan to him. You didn't feel up to telling a fourth idiot.

 

You were gathered in one of your hive's many rooms, this one cavernous and probably your least favourite. Everyone's voices echoed off the walls, piercing your eardrums like one of your sickles would pierce...hm.

 

"So what you're saying is - we're like...like a..."

 

"Tavros, oh my God - do I have to spell it out for you? Is your tiny think-pan not big enough to contain the information?" You were finding it increasingly difficult to keep your hands from strangling someone.

 

Tavros looked slightly off-put, like he wanted to run away but didn't have the guts. Honestly, you didn't know why he hadn't been culled yet, by you or someone else.

 

"Well...I mean, if we're going to...do what you just said -"

 

"You don't fucking _know_ what I just said."

 

"- then I just want to make sure, that...we're not hurting anyone." He continued as if you hadn't spoken. His hands were wringing together like cogs, his claws visibly scratching the skin of his fingers. You didn't bother asking him to stop.

 

"Because, I mean, I don't _really_...I don't like seeing anyone get hurt." Tavros said, his eyes sad and huge.

 

Strangely, you weren't angry anymore, just very, very tired. Tired of uprisings, and tried of arguing.

 

"Karkat, don't hassle Tavros. He's only saying what we're all thinking."

 

"Yeah, perhaps you should listen to him."

 

The only two midbloods there, Kanaya and Nepeta, were probably the ones you should listen to more than anyone. With the other half of their fellow midbloods being part of the rebellion, their point of view might nto be teh worst you could get. It would serve a better perspective of things.

 

"Fine, sure. No one will get hurt. Not under _my_ command anyway." You said, dropping your eyes and avoiding their gaze.

 

"Thank you. That's reassuring." Kanaya said, trying for a smile.

 

Even _she_ looked worn down. Her usual fashion sense had deteriorated slightly, leaving her just a bland as everyone else. Though you understood, no one has time for fashion anyway, let alone in the middle of a revolution.

 

"So, Karkat. What you're saying, is that we form a 'resistance'? Yeah?" She shifted her feet, crossing her arms like some kind of authority figure. Looking at her, no one would know she's a midblood. "That we should do exactly what the others are doing."

 

You blinked. "Yes."

 

"They wouldn't expect _that._ "

 

"Are you being _sarcastic?_ Is _that_ what I _hear?_ Quick, someone _record_ this so I can listen to the _sweet_ sound while I'm _relaxing in soper."_

 

"Yes, that was sarcasm. You can't possibly think they're all idiots - they're going to expect it."

 

"Kanaya...maybe we should just go along with the plan? I think it's a super idea!"

 

Of course Nepeta was on your side. Nepeta was _always_ on your side. It was hard to know what she was thinking without first reviewing what you'd said to make sure she wasn't just agreeing with you. Did she _have_ independent thoughts?

 

A door opening and shutting brought your attention back to the situation at hand. You glanced over your shoulder to see Aradia, with Sollux by her side. Thank God, someone who can actually speak some form of _sense._

 

"What's this?" Aradia said as she walked towards your group. You could tell she already knew by the knowing smile hidden behind her calm demeanour.

 

"Didn't you get the memo? I decided to go along with... _your_ suggestion." You said, narrowing your eyes.

 

You _knew_ she'd asked Sollux; of course she would. They're matesprits - they share literally everything.

 

Aradia beamed, her delighted expression lighting up the mood instantly. You could always count on her to bring the vibe to less of _Oh-my-God-I-want-to-die_ and more of _Oh-my-God-I-only-want-to-die-a-little_. It was a perk of having her around.

 

"So, this is...it, I guess?" Tavros stammered from behind you. You didn't feel up to shouting at him again, so instead you ignored his rambling voice.

 

"You really did pull together a team here, KK." Sollux said mockingly, his incessant lisp poking holes in your patience.

 

"I've already had one dose of sarcasm from Kanaya in the last two minutes - I think I'm pretty doped up, 'Tholluxth'." You retorted with a fake lisp, turning your full body to face him. His face scrunched up, but he said no more.

 

"Anyway, glad you're here. Now, unclog your sponge clots and _listen the fuck up_. I'm not saying this again - I'm looking at you _Tavros_ , you better fucking listen this time."

 

The five trolls surrounding you waited in anticipation as you scanned the circle, you at the centre. It was quiet, and for a second you actually believed they might listen for once.

 

"Here's the plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well that's chapter 2! hope you liked it I mean I think it could be longer but I didn't want much to happen in this chapter anyway :]


	3. The best fucking idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth-place of trollian and Karkat has 'the best fucking idea' ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo I'm off for easter soon so that means longer chapters! I finally know kind of how this story'll go so that's good hahah

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're just about done with everyone.

 

 

For an hour or maybe longer, you really thought everyone in the room knew their instructions well enough to carry them out without help. But it just _has_ to go wrong for _you._

 

 

Kanaya, who was still mildy upset from being told you were going ahead with Aradia's idea anyway, despite her objections, sat directly across from you. She occasionally gave you a weighted look of disapproval, but you brushed it off like you brush off everything that annoys you. She hadn't said much since you started telling everyone the plan, if only to butt in to the discussion at inappropriate times and serve but one purpose: ridicule everything you say and hope it deters you from your mindset. It wasn't going to work. But you believed her, just a bit.

 

 

So far, you'd come up with nothing more to go towards the plan. Sure, you had ideas, but none of them were act worthy. Sollux wasn't even bothering to listen. He said the only reason he'd turned up for the 'circus-act' was: 1. For Aradia, and 2. To laugh at your failures. You promptly hit him with a chair. A few of the other trolls complained that they couldn't always take chunks out of their lives each day to meet in a room and talk about nothing in particular. So that was another flaw in the mechanism of the plan. It was, you thought at least, a pretty straightforward set of instructions. You, as a group, would conspire against the midbloods and lowbloods to regain the rightful hierarchy of power and order in Alternia. But _how?_ was the real question no one could answer.

 

 

"Look, has no one else got _any_ sort of input _at_ all?" You said, running a hand through your hair in exasperation.

 

 

Kanaya leaned forward to speak, her mouth already open, but you leaped forward across the table and clamped your hand over it, hoping to stem the flow of argumental protests.

 

 

"Not. A fucking. Word."

 

 

"Mm -" Kanaya pushed her chair backwards, allowing your body to fall onto the table. "I was just going to make a _suggestion_."

 

 

You pushed yourself up with your elbows, glaring at Kanaya with the most intimidating look you could muster. Which probbaly just looked ridiculous. She stood back from the edge of the table, her arms crossed over her chest; not like she was _scared_ of you, but more like she was still disappointed.

 

 

"No. No more suggestions from you. I've had it up to here -" You attempted to lift an arm to show how much you'd had it to, but thought how stupid it was considering your arms were the only things from keeping you falling face-first onto the table again.

 

 

"Let her speak, stop being an asshole." Sollux said.

 

 

You turned your gaze to him, but didn't say anything. As much as you _didn't_ want to agree with him, you did. You were being an asshole.

 

 

"Thank you. It regards the issue of the meetings." She said, unfolding her arms and shooing you away from her chair. "I think I have a solution to how we can communicate without being in the same room."

 

 

You scooted back across the table, dropping down into your unpleasantly wooden chair. _If this is an actual solution to a problem_ , you thought, _let me hear it_.

 

 

"Of course, we're going to need Sollux's help. He's the only one who can successfully do it without blowing up Alternia."

 

 

"Well, _do_ go on. I'd _love_ to hear this great idea of yours in the next, oh, I don't know, thousand sweeps? Get to the fucking point."

 

 

Kanaya narrowed her eyes to menacing slits. She turned to Sollux on her right, her expression smoothing.

 

 

"Sollux, do you think you could create a program that allows us to 'chat' between trolls without anyone intruding? It would be more effective than scheduling meetings."

 

 

"Dunno, probably. Shouldn't be too hard, I guess."

 

 

"That's settled then!"

 

 

Kanaya looked pleased, one of her ideas actually going to plan - unlike the rest of you. You hadn't thought up a single suggestion, while the others had pitched quite a few between them. Granted, they would probably get you killed, but they were ideas that _you_ didn't have.

 

 

You remembered back to the poster of the yellow-blooded hooligan that Aradia had dropped into your lap in your hive - you didn't know why, but you distinctly remember from the movie the one scene where the rogue-troll had to...

 

 

"I've got the best fucking idea." You said, standing up and slowly scanning the circle. "Listen up - we need to go undercover. All of us. Right now."

 

 

The group looked skeptical. Every pair of eyes you landed on shifted uncomfortably from left to right, sharing glances with the others that you couldn't seem to read. But you didn't care. The idea was flawless: infiltrate the enemy. Go undercover. Find out their goal. The end.

 

 

"But won't we get hurt?" Nepeta whimpered, her long green sleeves hanging low over her small fists. She looked terrified.

 

 

"I don't know why _you_ would. You're an olive blood. Practically common ground."

 

 

"Yeah...I guess. But..." Nepeta shook her head, trailing off from whatever it was she was going to say.

 

 

Tavros cleared his throat. You looked down the line towards him, expecting to hear something ridiculous and idiotic. But it wasn't entirely stupid.

 

 

"I think...I think that, if we went undercover...if we all somehow got _hurt_...or died..." He too, shook his head, running a hand down his face. "...then that could be a _bad_ thing. For every highblood."

 

 

Okay, they had a point. It wasn't the _safest_ plan. But it was the only one that actually lifted the original idea off of the ground; had _they_ suggested anything that wasn't a complaint? Granted, they probably didn't even want to be there at all, but what choice did they have? _You_ would have to take action if _they_ won't. You leaned forward on the table, bracing yourself with your hands. You closed your eyes for a few seconds before speaking again, your voice just a little bit pleading.

 

 

"We need to do this - for Alternia. We might get hurt, we might not. But that's called _taking_ risks. And if you don't want to do that, you can leave. _There's the fucking_ _door_."

 

 

The room stayed silent, the only sound being the heavy breathing of the desperate trolls around you. You noticed every detail in their faces right then; the dark circles below their eyes, the slumped postures they all sported. You felt personally responsible for their safety, but then, you guessed, that was how all leaders were supposed to feel.

 

 

Nobody spoke.

 

 

Kanaya stood up, her chair creaking against the floor.

 

 

"Karkat."

 

 

"Please don't say you're not with me on this. I-"

 

 

"No. Of course - but you can't go undercover, _not_ like _that_." She said, motioning pretty much to your whole body. "It's obvious you're a highblood. You're going to need disguises."

 

 

You already knew where this was going. Kanaya was a fashion designer, she always had been. She was handy with a needle, and handy with costumes.

 

 

"I can get them by tomorrow - if you're ready by then, I say we go."

 

 

You agreed. Tomorrow, you would set off into the world of the enemy and really _do_ something. It wasn't going to be easy, you all knew that. But you felt like you owed them, everyone, for their support. Yes, you did make a lot of bad mistakes, but you were determined to make it right once and for all. To make amends and get the other side back on your own.

 

 

It could be done. And you will do it.


	4. Hatred in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kismesitude shoots off in the hallways of Karkat's hive.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of kissing scene so go easy eh heh heh
> 
>  
> 
> Man I love black-rom.

* * *

 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and...you don't really know what's going on.

 

 

You'd left the meeting of idiots thinking it was nothing. Thinking that you'd be able to breeze through the issues like a featherbeast in the Alternian sky.

 

 

You obviously didn't think that through.

 

 

Not 3 hours after the meeting was adjourned, and already the trolls were gathering together weapons and hoisting together strings of plans they'd haphazardly thought up. It was chaos, and you didn't have any sort of idea as to why. You just weren't that bothered. Sure, you'd realised it was going to be a little bit off the rocker, but not _this_ hysterical. Maybe that was just you; you weren't the type to get excited over taking over a universe. In a video game, maybe, but not in real life.

 

 

You didn't go back to your hive immediately. No one else seemed to want to go back to their own either, and Karkat didn't seem up to caring about it - he'd gone back to his respiteblock in a fit, claiming he had a headache coming on. _Please._ He wouldn't know a headache if it hit him in the...head. Not your best choice of words.

 

 

Instead, you'd mooched around his hallways, silently laughing to yourself with every passing second. His hive really was embarrassing.

 

 

You thought back to what Kanaya had asked you to do; the program that allowed you all to communicate without anyone snooping in. Of course it would be easy - why would anyone doubt your abilities? You were like the Almighty with this sort of shit. Though, you needed to improve, obviously.

 

 

It was a moment of daydreaming before you realised you'd seen the same shitty poster 3 times. God, you hated those movies - all that mushy mushy quadrant bullshit churned your stomach to soper slime. Two of yours were filled - polar opposites - but that didn't mean you didn't hate them with a burning passion.

 

 

You'd been walking in circles, thinking about virtually nothing before you came across Karkat himself. He was slumping against a wall, head down and quiet. You wondered if anything was wrong - and if it was funny or not. You scooted closer, deciding you couldn't be bothered to annoy the hell out of him, and was unsuccessfully spotted.

 

 

Karkat lifted his head, eyes trained directly into yours. His whole body was a mix of red and blue, the colours mixing in the middle. The double vision didn't bother you, though, just intrigued you.

 

 

"Get the fuck out of my hive, Captor."

 

 

"Hey, to you too."

 

 

You weren't leaving _already_ ; God, you were sure there was more of this embarrassing shit-stain to explore, and any other chance to do it would be non-existent. Fuck his 'request'.

 

 

"So." You said, leaning back on the wall beside him. "You fucked up. _Big_ time."

 

 

He turned to you then, face furious - what's new? His nostrils flared, but he didn't look like he was ready to say anything. His tiny claws reached up to grab the collar of your shirt; you could feel the nails graze skin, but it wasn't enough to make you bleed. You sincerely hoped he hadn't ripped your shirt - God only knows how many he'd ripped in the past because of instances like this. It almost made you laugh how he was standing on his toes, the fronts of his shoes pressed against your own.

 

 

"Just pointing out the obvious." You mocked, flashing a grin that only infuriated him even more.

 

 

His grip tightened into a fist, the back of the neckline cutting a groove into your neck. You only barely noticed.

 

 

"Don't fucking _mock_ me, shit hole. I'm don't feel like being needled by your _inthufferable lithp."_ He spat at your face while he spoke, leaving flecks on the coloured glass of your lenses.

 

 

That did it. Karkat knew you hated him - you hated him full stop - mouthing off about your lisp. It was the one thing you probably hated the most about yourself, but while you didn't show your irritation that much, it really fucked you off. You were taller than Karkat by at least a head, so it wasn't too difficult to grab hold of his small, featherbeast-like frame and flip you both round so that _he_ was the one pinned at the wall. He gasped out as you slammed him roughly into the gravelly surface, but you weren't so stupid as to hurt Karkat _too_   _much_ in his own hive. That happened _else_ where _._

 

 

"You want to say that again, fearless leader?" You brought your face close to his, the smell of him familiar and slightly spicy, your lips just brushing the tips of his slightly pointed ears. Even _you_ could see through your lenses that they were flushed a bright red. " _Go_ on."

 

 

You grinned, your teeth making an expected appearance. You snagged his ear, biting down into the soft red-grey flesh - only _play_ fully - and earning that desired whine you just adored hearing. You could taste the metallic tang of his mutant blood; both satisfying and disgusting. His grabby hands clawed at the base of your neck and you could feel the fresh wave of pain as he scratched away perfectly cut scores. You didn't care, it was all in the name of fullfilling the purpose of a kismisitude. It was enjoyable even for someone of your intellect.

 

 

"You -" Karkat suddenly lunged at your neck, his teeth sinking down instead of his already yellow tipped claws.

 

 

It kind of hurt.

 

 

You dropped Karkat, his body sliding down the wall where you'd pinned him and landing in a graceful pose at the bottom, he bounced forward on his feet while you occupied yourself with the sting of a new bite-mark, knocking you into the floor with a sickening jolt to the head. The voices bounced around your think-pan, but you ignored them like you always did. He sat, poised like a lithe meowbeast, on your chest, struggling to keep you pinned. His fingers grappled your shoulders, but his claws no longer pierced your skin; you half-heartedly tried to throw him off, but - _God,_ you _hated_ him sometimes. His teeth were bared, the short, pointed incisors protruding over his bottom lip as he snarled down at you to _stay still._

 

 

You took this as your chance to lift your head and connect your lips.

 

 

You didn't hesitate, and nor did Karkat. Almost immediately, he stopped trying to pin you down and started trying to lift you up to your knees, his movements becoming less robotic and violent to more fluent and - still violent, but pleasantly so. He grabbed hold of your shirt again, the claws coming back out to play; the old gashes opened up, bringing back the sting of a new wound.

 

 

"You little _shit_." Karkat whistled through his teeth; you could hear his pleasured hatred, as much as you could feel it through his actions.

 

 

You were both on your knees at this point, not a millimetre of floor between you. Karkat latched onto your bottom lip with his sharp teeth, tearing at it with only a little bit of malice. You tasted metallic again, and only just realized it was your own blood before you shoved him sharply into the wall, your tongue running over his teeth pleasurably as you pulled back. His hands were still fisted in you shirt, the hem-line already visibly torn through. He grinned maliciously, your blood staining his teeth and tongue yellow.

 

 

It just made you want to kiss him more.

 

 

You were both still sitting on the floor, curled into each other in an angry ball - like trying to fit the wrong key into a lock and ending up breaking it in half. You leaned into his neck, peppering your simultaneous bites and pecks all the way down to his collarbone while his hand strayed to your hair, tugging it just enough that it was satisfying and scratching aimlessly at your ears with his sharpened nails. You could feel the growls reverberating in his throat and chest.

 

 

You suddenly felt someone at your back, a watcher in the shadows.

 

 

Hesitantly, you pulled away, Karkat's allure trying to drag you back in with more hair pulling and playful biting. From your peripheral vision, you could see the figure of a troll adorned in cloths, her horns uneven and pointed.

 

 

Kanaya.

 

 

"Having fun?" Kanaya said into the silence, the amusement evident in her voice. "I should...leave you to it."

 

 

"God-fucking- _dammit._ " Karkat whispered, his voice harsh and low. He grumbled something you couldn't hear and stood up, you following close behind.

 

 

Kanaya brushed past with a quiet chuckle, but turned at the last second to lock eyes with you. She smiled and pointed to her lips, before turning to go again. She's just as cryptic as ever.

 

 

You were confused for a second, before Karkat punched you in the shoulder like it was obvious.

 

 

"You face is smeared in blood, you stupid fuck."

 

 

You ran your hand across you mouth, a smirk already wiped off with it. It came away slightly yellow, the hints of red mixed in with it. Karkat had already breezed past you, the remnants of what just happened already dissipating.

 

 

You can imagine how embarrassing it must for him. It made you laugh.


	5. Tavros' Self-Esteem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya's POV of Hate in The Hallway and Karkat gets to listen to Tavros complain about his plan in the least offensive way possible.

* * *

 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and your fingers are bleeding.

 

 

You'd taken refuge in one of Karkat's unused - presumably - blocks. It had been transformed by your hand into a workshop of sorts, specifically for your outfit making needs. You didn't think he'd mind too much - everyone else had decided to bunk at his hive, with no evidence of their planned leave.

 

 

Nepeta was standing before you, her hat knocked askew. It was hanging from one of her horns, swinging to and fro everytime she made a movement. You wished she wouldn't move at all; it was hard enough working with a live mannequinn, let alone one that refused to stand still for more than two seconds. Nepeta couldn't seem to keep her eyes from roaming, or her arms, or her legs - you'd never wanted to slap someone more than you did now.

 

 

"Ouch! Kanaya - that hurts." Nepeta whined, her face hiding behind her hands.

 

 

You grabbed hold of her wrists, the large green coat you'd so... _lovingly_ sewn threatening to fall into a pile of unravelled, unwanted cloths. She pulled back, but you closed your fingers in a death grip that even the strongest troll wouldn't be able to escape.

 

 

"You wouldn't want _Karkat_ to be disappointed in you, would you?" That was a low blow, even for you.

 

 

It was well known that Nepeta had flushed feelings for Karkat. Whether he had any idea or not, was another matter. He would never return them anyway, not in the way she wanted, but Nepeta just couldn't seem to let go no matter how many times she'd been warned. Eventually, she'll find someone else - but for now, Nepeta was stuck in a world of flushed crushes and broken dreams.

 

 

She shook her head sadly, the cap swinging right to left.

 

 

"Be good then, while I go and get some more needles." You patted her hands affectionately, releasing her from your iron grip. "And _please._ Do not. Ruin. The coat."

 

 

With one last glance at Nepeta's beady eyes, you scooped up the scrap cloths and exited the block, turning with a swift movement down the hallway.

 

 

This ordeal really was stressful. Compared to previous problems in the hierarchy, you knew it wasn't just another one of those things, something that would pass within the week, maybe within the month if it was particularly difficult to maneuver out of. But you could smell danger; you just knew people were going to get hurt in the end. It felt like your duty to protect those you care for in any way possible.

 

 

If that meant sewing outfits, then you will do it. It's what you do best, after all.

 

 

You stepped around a fallen post - probably just the result of Karkat's tantrums - and stopped in your tracks.

 

 

It was dark, the air foggy with dust, but you could just make out the shadows of two figures curled together on the floor, their bodies twined together in an embrace. You could hear the faint grumbling of Karkat, and a soft, almost purring noise from the other troll. It was scandalous, but whatever Karkat wanted to do in his own hive was his business. You shouldn't meddle.

 

 

From what you'd heard over the past while, Aradia and Karkat and ceased their relationship. So that only left Sollux in a quadrant with him...so then if your intuition was correct, that must be...

 

 

Sollux turned his head, Karkat's claws clinging to his skin as if he couldn't live without him; his head was bent into the crook of Sollux's neck, bite marks and scratches already starting to heal up. You couldn't help but crack an amused smile.

 

 

"Having fun?" You said, you voice threatening to break out in a laugh. "I should...leave you to it."

 

 

You hurried along, your chest heaving with caged laughter. The whole ordeal was really quite funny, especially as you'd watched Sollux's face drop from a heated high to utter embarrassment. His cheeks were dusted with yellow, as was his mouth. You didn't ask _why_ his mouth was covered in his own blood, but you instead indicated as you went past, the hints of a smile still plastered on your face. Karkat mumbled something incoherent as you left, the words quickly forming into a shout. You let out a breathy chuckle and turned another corner, Karkat and Sollux's bitter grumbling fading into nothing but a low echo against the walls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and 'embarrassment' is not the word.

 

 

You weren't that open about public displays of affection, in fact it repulsed you, so when you were unfortunately caught by the beloved Kanaya Maryam - well, you were blushing like it was nobody's business. But really, if you couldn't release tension in your own hive, where in the _hell_ where you supposed to do it? What was Kanaya /doing in your hive anyway? You were _sure_ you'd told _all_ of them to _"fuck off"_ back to their own shitty hives and hive-stems, so why were they all mooching around your hallways? Hadn't they heard of _privacy?_

 

 

When Kanaya had checked her privileges and fucked off back to whatever it was she as doing, you'd promptly punched Sollux in the arm. He didn't seem phased, just a little embarrassed - like you.

 

 

You were both a mess.

 

 

He was your first kismesis, and you didn't really imagine he'd had any others besides you, either. You hated everything that moved, so you weren't to know whether you were flushed or black for him - either way you'd hate his mustard-y guts.

 

 

It was ironic - you knew everything there was to know about quadrants and romance and yet you couldn't seem to sort out your own love life.

 

 

But you had better things to worry about. Like the impending war. Like...

 

 

...snooty trolls who won't _get the fuck out of your hive._

 

 

Tavros was mooching, as usual, in the shadows of a spare block. There were a lot of them to brood in, shadows _and_ spare blocks, some of them you thought of as favourites, but Tavros really was _in the shadows_. Both emotionally and physically. You could tell just by the look in his eyes that, maybe, he wasn't the happiest. Looks like you'll have to deal with this motherfucker too, just like always. God, it was like your _job_ to clean up everyone's problems. Why couldn't they just get over it and move on?

 

 

"Oh. Karkat. Hey. I can...leave. If, you know, you want." Tavros stood up as you approached, his stature unbalanced with the weight of his ridiculous horns. "I'll just..."

 

 

"Sit down, you miserable nook stain."

 

 

Tavros cautiously slid back down to the floor, his back pressed hard against the wall. He never listened to a word you said, but anything you ordered he seemed to deal.

 

 

"What the fuck is up with you?" You didn't want him to think you actually _cared_ or anything. You kept your voice level and unemotional, success flowing through your veins. "You look like you just witnessed your own culling."

 

 

At first, Tavros was quiet, his hands wringing together and picking at the hems of his trousers distractedly while you _tried_ to wait. You considered reaching over and punching him in the face, to see if he'd say anything, but he spoke up just as your arm tried to make the decision.

 

 

"It's just...you know..." He shook his head, horns almost taking your eyes out. "I don't think, I agree."

 

 

"With what? The plan? You think you can just _not_ do _anything_ and hope it goes away? Well let me tell _you_ -"

 

 

Tavros interrupted you, his hands clenching in a manner that was so un-Tavros that you had to take a breath and listen. He seemed almost angry, but you knew he wouldn't actually do anything. Tavros doesn't hurt anyone, or anything. It was a fact of life, something you'd see in the ' _Troll Encyclopaedia of Useless Shit No One Cares About_ '.

 

 

"That's not what I mean." He said, voice cracking with what sounded like impatience. "I just think that...maybe we should just _not_ be violent. Like, okay, I _understand_ that...that we need to _do_ something. And I want to help. But _maybe...maybe_ we should just...try to _fix_ the problem. Instead of _fighting_ against the problem, maybe?

 

 

"You know how, and I mean no _offense,_ but...you know how in the _past_ you've maybe gone a bit...a bit _crazy_ with the culling - and I totally see where you're coming from but, maybe, that's not okay. You can solve problems in other ways. Like not culling, maybe.

 

 

"And another thing...sorry if this is, not very okay with you, but these _plans_ aren't the best. Yeah, my plans suck, probably, but we should take another route. Maybe, one that doesn't involve hurting the lower castes."

 

 

You watched his face throughout the whole speech, his hands twisting an turning with every knew word. Each time he stammered, or each time he said something slightly offensive, he turned to you, eyebrows brought down and taut in worry. But he didn't stop, he just kept talking and talking, his mouth never ceased moving for the duration of his spiel. He was more animated than you'd ever seen him, and you wondered why he wasn't like that all the time. Tavros had never said so much as a sentence to you before that didn't involve a stupid something, but this was _different._ This side of Tavros scared you, and weirdly, you preferred it. A Tavros who spoke up about what he thought was right was annoying, yes, but it was better than a Tavros who cried if he couldn't tie a knot.

 

 

You had a little bit of respect for him, if you really thought about it.

 

 

His stammering was still fucking stupid, though. You'd have to get used to it.

 

 

"Wow. Okay." You said, standing up, shock clear in your face. "I knew you weren't on board, but this shit right here? Wow."

 

 

Tavros followed your lead, standing up on wobbly legs and balancing against the wall. He looked almost scared, his mouth turned down in a sad frown.

 

 

"Oh, I...Uh, I didn't mean any harm, um, Karkat. I'm sorry if you got that vibe from what I said - actually forget I said anything...I -"

 

 

"Tavros, for the love of God, shut up for a second. It's fine. You have an opinion. That's great. Now please, fuck off out of my hive and stop being sad."

 

 

Tavros looked pleased, his posture already starting to improve. Maybe _that's_ what you need. a good rant and some encouraging words. _Please._ You dismissed it immediately. Fuck that, you didn't need to release yet more anger - it's what fuels you to get through the day.

 

 

And anyway, if hate-make outs in the hallways didn't calm you down, what would?


	6. Master of Disguisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat admits he's scared, while also calling everyone cowards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo I haven't posted in like over a week. Honestly thought I'd get more done of easter, but I was WRONG. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to add it in to sort of kick off the journey that they're taking now.

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you feel like a lowblood.

 

It was already a nuisance that you had to wear something that made you look idiotic, but to wear something that made you look weak and scrawny? No. You were admittedly both of those things, but your highblood status hid them from everyone else - though, now you just looked like a pathetic wiggler. It may have been your idea to do this, but come _on._ It wasn't your idea to dress like a beggar.

 

Kanaya had worked through the night, sewing and stitching, pulling together creations that you couldn't even dream up in soper. Of course, she'd held you back for hours, insisting she needed more measurements for the outfits. God fucking dammit, Kanaya - you didn't think lowbloods would have that many outfits to begin with. _You_ only have a limited array of clothes, it wasn't like you were putting on a fucking fashion show for them.

 

She'd drawn and redrawn designs with the help of Nepeta, who eyeballed you everytime Kanaya ordered you to change. It was unsettling, but Kanaya... _insisted_ that there was still work to be done. You tried asking her why no one else had needed to hang around for that long, but she'd just snap at you and tell you to,"stop flailing your arms." Or,"stop hissing at me." God, it was like she was asking you to hand over Alternia. It just made you crabbier. But even _you_ had to hand it to her, she'd done a great job - if only to portray you in a bad light. But it was all in the name of a good plan. Without Kanaya and her crafty skills, you wouldn't be gathered in the foyer of your hive ready to stop an uprising. It was...incredible.

 

In the end, you and her had settled on a cloak. Nothing fancy, nothing intricate or even evolved. Just a cloak. It was black and weighty, the hood hanging low over your eyes as if you'd stolen it from some adult troll. Too big for you, but perfect at the same time.

 

Everyone else's outfit were pretty similar, with only a few differences to the designs. What made them the best choice for a disguise, was that they provided extra coverage for your weapons. No one would suspect you were carrying two of your most prized sickles on your person. But then, no one would suspect you could actually use them.

 

It was around midday - rather, midnight. The Alternian sun stayed away for the most part, which was a lot handier and more convenient for you. You'd ordered everyone to prepare themselves to leave and meet in your respiteblock - outside it - you didn't want anyone in there, even if you were probably all going to die. You value your privacy.

 

You didn't know where you were going, but Aradia had willingly scoped the landscapes and drawn maps of all the rebel areas. Some were simply small villages, consisting of maybe a few violent groups; they were mostly non-violent, protesting peacefully and without making much of a difference. Or so Aradia had said. You'd be going to the most popular, and most deadly. You just hoped they'd be convinced you were rebels too and not royalty.

 

It was hard sometimes, you thought, being a leader. You were responsible for everything that happened, whether you wanted to be or not. Unless that something was completely idiotic and due to the fault of someone's stupid actions. Then they could deal with the fucking problem themselves.

 

You stood in the centre of your respiteblock, pondering the possibilities of everything going wrong, if by some miracle you got out of it alive, and even if you looked like a complete nook in Kanaya's get-up. You could hear everyone started to get agitated outside your block, voices rising and falling, some sounding pestered and some sounding scared shitless.

 

As were you, but you could never admit it.

 

There was a knock at your door. You didn't say anything, but the knocker let themselves in regardless.

 

Sollux and Aradia both entered, costumes donned. They looked legit, strapped boots and buckles everywhere. It almost made you laugh how stupidly similar Sollux looked to some troll from an action movie. Kind of like the rogue yellowblood from the poster. Aradia just looked like a natural warrior, deadly and full of mischief - you felt sure you were getting through this alive. But they had powers, you didn't - it would be easier for them. It was what separated you from the other trolls. They didn't know it, but you were pretty much useless when it came to having some form of ability. You hated that - even fucking _Tavros_ had powers. Granted, it was to talk to animals, but even _that_ could be useful given the circumstances.

 

You gave one more tug at the cloaks hood, pulling it onto your head and hiding your ridiculously nubby horns, before turning to them both with an attempt of something brave.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Sure as shit I am. Come on."

 

Sollux looked sceptical. He shared a look with Aradia, one that looked suspiciously doubtful. He turned back to you, hand reaching up to remove his glasses. You hadn't thought about it, but he'd have to cover them up if he wanted to be taken in as a rebel. The stupid asshole probably hadn't even thought about it. You were about to say something before he spoke up, cutting you off.

 

"KK...are you sure you're not jumping into this a little too enthusiastically? I mean..."

 

"What? You're not scared are you?"

 

"We're all scared, and if you're not you're lying to sound brave. Admit it. This is dangerous."

 

You didn't know how to reply. It was dangerous, you knew that. But at least you were confident you were going to suceed. Yeah, there were certain ideas in your mind that maybe set you off from thinking positively, but you could do it. You all could. Was he seriously doubting that?

 

"Okay. So I'm scared. That doesn't mean I can just stay in my hive all day, crying like a fucking wriggler over how 'life is so unfair'. Guess what, Sollux? I have fucking _responsibilities._ Those trolls out there-" You point viscously to the partly open door, voices still lilting outside, "-are scared _shitless_ of what'll happen if the rebels take over. Yes, I _fucking know_ I've culled more trolls than I can count. But I was scared. Everyone is. Just because of _that_ mistake, you think I can just not do anything to fix it? _That's_ fucking cowardly. I'm trying to fix this. And whether you want to help me or not, is your choice. But remember this one thing - if you don't, _you're_ the coward. Make your choice."

 

It was some time before any of you even moved. Through your rant, Sollux's face gradually grew more grave, Aradia wouldn't even look at you. You'd basically called them cowards, called yourself a coward, but you didn't care. It had to be said, and you said it. At least someone had.

 

Sollux set his jaw, his expression hard. He raised his glasses back to his face, setting them over his eyes like he couldn't find the energy to look at you without them. You could see his horns starting to wear through the fabric of his hood already.

 

"Don't be stupid, KK. Of course we're on your side. Right, Aradia?"

 

Aradia simply nodded. She raised her head to look at you, and you almost thought she was upset. But there was smile on her face, not visibly strained.

 

"Yes. Now we'd better get moving, those trolls out there may be scared shitless, but they're certainly ready to fight."

 

And they were. As soon as you'd left the room, Aradia and sollux in tow, there was an uproar between the three out there. Nepeta was excited as ever, despite her being apparently on the side of Tavros. He himself seemed more upbeat than you'd seen him, he attempted to clap his hands enthusiastically, but ended up stumbling to the floor in an off-balance way. Kanaya smiled ever so slightly, the tips of her fangs showing on her bottom lip, but it was all you were really going to get out of her for now.

 

You let yourself let go, the corners of your mouth tilting upward ever so slightly.

 

You were fucking ready.


	7. Camp Snooty Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group set off on their journey and come across a seadweller, who directs them to where they need to go. The rebel leader is less than pleased to see more 'fuckin' trash'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whey okay I took some time uploading this. Sorry brotatos. But yeah, if you wanna follow my tumblr and ask me a question about anything regarding the ff, then go ahead! http://kannytown.tumblr.com I love receiving your kudos, so thank you :]

* * *

 

 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you'd had enough of mothering these damn grubs like it was your job.

 

You'd successfully set out into the harsh Alternian lands, as Nepeta had put enthusiastically, "a gang". You knew where you were going with the help of the ever-so cheerful Aradia, and the excellent navigation skills she provided. Really, if you had to guess who was really running this operation, you would have said her name in a heartbeat. But no one asked, so you didn't. Sollux, had in fact gone through with the request you'd made. He'd put together the 'application' as he called it, that allowed you each to communicate without ever uttering a spoken word. It was all electronic, and though you still had no idea what an 'F1' key was, you gladly thanked him and took without another word the same device he'd handed out to everyone. He'd asked you all to pick a screen-name (what even was that?) that adequately describes your personality so that you can be identified. You politely asked him to set yours, as you hadn't the faintest idea on how it was done. Grudgingly, he helped you pick the name grimAuxiliatrix. How he even constructed all of them in a single night, you really didn't want to imagine. But then again, you were adept at fashion and textiles, creating these beautiful outfits in only 7 hours - it was rather the same for him with his technology and computers.

 

Tavros hung back, his hood you'd so lovingly slaved over unable to be used at all due to his huge horns. You didn't mind much though; while he was pretty upset to begin with over the ordeal, he seemed over it already. As long as he was content with the world, you were content with him. He conversed quietly with Nepeta while she blathered on about her precious purrbeast lusus; he seemed quite interested. It was strange, as you looked around your small group of six trolls, you felt your mindset slowly evolving into something different. Of course, you still resented the fact that you were doing this at all, but you stood by your friends, and dammit, if they wanted to ride into battle on their majestic hoofbeasts, then you would ride with them. Depending on the circumstances, of course.

 

A low bickering continuously played out behind you, but you didn't turn around to fuel the fires. Sollux and Karkat had been at eachother's throats almost immediately since you'd left his hive; Sollux complaining that he wouldn't even get to use his psionics at all, and Karkat complaining that he was going to get them all slaughtered if he didn't cover up his 'freaky as shit two-tone eye bulbs'. He had, in fact, covered them up. One of them, anyway. You decided you would ask him later why that was any better than before, but your mind was on other things. It was hard not to step in and separate them from killing eachother before you even got out of sight of Karkat's hive, but you had to remind yourself that being an auspictise didn't interest you. You supposed it was just because you felt responsible for them all that you wanted to protect them from anyone hurting them, whether that be a kismesis or somebody else.

 

Aradia had been quiet. Her brow quivered with concentration under her long hair. She held a map in her hands, crinkled at the edges and covered in red squiggles that you assumed were her notes. It was incredibly difficult to read, so you figured you wouldn't be adventuring anytime soon. It wasn't really your forte, and besides, why should you need to adventure any farther than your friends hives? It was illogical.

 

Many hours later, and everybody seemed to have quietened down. You were far from any sort of civilization at all; you partly wondered if Aradia had gotten you lost. Nobody spoke, but you could hear the breaths heaving in and out of weary chests, the harsh sighs as the trolls' throats grew dry from lack of water. It should have really been your responsibility to gather supplies for the journey, but you'd only brought your weapons. It was so quiet, that you'd almost jumped clean out of your tailored clothing when Karkat finally spoke up, his voice raspier than normal.

 

"Did anyone think to bring any fucking food or water? I'm fucking _dying_ here."

 

Sollux turned to him, another retort on his tongue - but a small voice from the side of the rough dirt path spoke up, polite and pleasant to hear.

 

"I know a plaice to get water. Glub."

 

You almost hadn't seen the girl there; she was hidden behind a rock, her clothes very nearly like your own except a lot more tattered and old. Dirt splattered the fabric and her exposed skin like a daring fashion statement. You shushed the rest of your 'gang' and hunkered down, a hand extended to clasp the troll girl's affectionately. She looked worn-out, but otherwise entirely healthy. One of her fins was ripped right through, but it looked to be - thankfully - healed. You wondered how low on the spectrum she must be to be a seadweller.

 

"Are you quite alright? Do you need help?" You asked, your voice low so that only she could hear.

 

"No, Glub. I'm fine. I was just resting, is all." The girl smiled,her pointed, piranha-like teeth flashing bright. You swivelled round to your group, pleading with wide eyes - you wanted to let this girl tag along with you. It couldn't hurt, could it? No one seemed convinced, however, until the girl spoke up again, glubbing about the place you'd been searching for all along - you assumed.

 

"Anyway, about that plaice to get water...It's not far from here - I can take you there, glub!"

 

Boy, was she enthusiastic. You imagined her and Nepeta woud get on famously some day. The troll girl stood up, her rags swishing against the dirt ground like a broom. Her feet were bare, the webbed toes making imprints in the sand when she moved. The only foot protection she had, was a strip of material binding her sole, providing little help to the fact that her feet were probably incredibly delicate - fish were not meant for harsh terrain. Not that she _was_ a fish - but she most assuredly dwelled in water. You took her wrists again, her smile alighting at your gesture.

 

"I'm Feferi, by the way. What are your names? I haven't seen you before." Feferi bubbled, her hair bouncing wildly like a black ocean of curls.

 

You smiled at her, hand still clutching her cold, bony arms. "I'm Kanaya Maryam. These are my friends; we simply wish to seek a place to stay."

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you like this place.

 

The 'camp' of rebels was a lot calmer and friendlier than you all thought; there were small trolls running around on stumpy legs, horns bumping and clashing with the others as they tussled and roiled with eachother in the dirt. They were presumably new out of the caverns, but they didn't appear to have any lusii. That was what was strange about the whole set-up - no lusii and only trolls. Some of the adult trolls appeared to be mothering the younger. It was adorable, you couldn't help but remember back to when you were a young troll, only three or four sweeps ago. You and your friends played games together, but they were much unlike those played here. They were violent, and usually ended up with you getting hurt in some way. You pushed that away; you were nine sweeps old now, it wasn't the time for reminiscing on memories you weren't really all that fond of.

 

These trolls were all scruffy, their rags hanging loose and riddled with holes upon the thousands, their shoes often mismatched or non-existent. You couldn't believe anyone could live like this, while still being happy and content in where they were in their life - no, they weren't content, that's why you were there. To help those in need, and those unhappy with the current system of affairs. It was what you felt you were born to do.

 

There were no hives, as such, but tents. All the trolls appeared to live together, in one block of torn fabric over their heads. It looked warm and close-together - but it made you seriously doubt the way you were currently living. Why would you live alone in an empty hive, when you could live with all of your friends in one? These trolls seemed to have the right idea with this rebellion. You could see where they were coming from.

 

The sea troll, Feferi, you heard her name was, bounded ahead of your group, her friendly glubbing being heard when you occasionally tuned in to listen. (Which wasn't often, you were mesmerised by this way of life). She was padding in bare feet, the soles making sucking sounds in the wet mud. It was...kind of gross. She abruptly stopped, your chest colliding with Karkat's back. You prepared yourself for a full thrashing, but Feferi started speaking before he could do anything but turn his head and give you the hateful eye. She spun in a full circle, her curly hair twirling in a black cloud behind her. She spread her arms wide, as if presenting and award.

 

"This is the plaice, glub! I'll just get our leader - feel free to make yourshellf at home!" Feferi vanished, her ragged cloak billowing behind her.

 

Suddenly, you felt very small in your own cloak. Your group stood silent for what felt like a whole sweep, but Kanaya spoke up quickly, her voice as authoritative as always. She manoeuvred to the front, her hood pulled tight around her pale face.

 

"Everyone - I think you'd agree that we should only contact eachother using the devices Sollux has provided." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, your friends having to close in around her to hear. "We can't risk this...they may look like non-violent trolls, but...well, Aradia has assured us of otherwise."

 

You nodded in agreement. You weren't 100%, but you were still scared. You were just thankful none of you had reached the age in which your blood colour showed in your eyes - that would bring an ultimate fall on everything. It was your intention to help out, but if they knew of your caste, they may get the wrong idea - then who knows what they're capable of?

 

Feferi bounded back, her wild hair catching on the frames of her pink goggles. Another sea-troll walked solemnly behind her, his own glasses pushed up to the bridge of his nose. You felt instantly intimidated, he was dressed in a sort of faded purple cape, a scarf of some form wrapped tightly around the bottom half of his face. The face which looked extremely irked. Feferi and her 'leader' were the polar opposites of eachother, like the light and dark sides of a rebellion. It was like Feferi was a peaceful protester, and the scarfed troll was a violent. You didn't feel up to talking to him anytime soon.

 

"Fef, I fuckin' told you, no more _trash."_ He said, his eyes visibly rolling. You didn't particularly like him. "Who even are you? You're fuckin' leavin', that's what." He laughed at his own joke, much to your discomfort. He wavered over his 'v's' and 'w's', making it sound like he had a speech impediment; like he was half in the water.

 

"Hey, you insufferable ass, what kind of fucking rebellion are you running?" Karkat stepped forward, his hood falling down as he looked up at the troll. He was angry, but then, he always was.

 

"Eridan..." Feferi mumbled. "Be nice. These trolls just want to kelp." She reached out her hand, restraining an already fuming Eridan.

 

"I'll fuckin' be nice when I wanna." He grumbled in response and shaking off Feferi, but he was already back down, obviously uninterested in fighting Karkat. "So, what's your names? I'm not gonna ask again."

 

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business, you snooty fuck." karkat growled. Kanaya elbowed him, his mouth shutting closed after a heavy snarl in her direction.

 

Aradia stepped forward, her eyes weary from staring at maps for so long. She stared down Eridan like the highblood she was, and smiled a brilliant smile. She brought down her hood, her hair freeing itself in the light wind. "Your name is Eridan, yes?" Aradia didn't wait for an answer, but plunged ahead with whatever it was she was going to say. "I'm Aradia, and these are my friends. We just want to help, and we are in need of a place to stay. That's all. Could you provide that? It is, after all, what a camp is for, right?"

 

Eridan's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, his arms crossing over his chest. He seemed reluctant, but thought better of it when Feferi squeezed his arm again. It seemed they were matesprits - he didn't appear to want to upset her.

 

"Fine. You can stay in tent 612 - you can find it yourself - there should be enough room. Just don't fuckin' bother me again or you're leavin' for good." Eridan stalked off, Feferi apologetically smiling in your general direction. She bounded off, apparently unfazed by Eridan's attitude.

 

Sollux whistled in amusement, but it came out less than great because of the lisp. You couldn't wait to meet the other trolls, you were _sure_ they were much better and easier to help than Eridan. But even if they weren't, you would try. That's what you were risking your life for; for others' sake. You just hoped it would be okay.


	8. Start with the juggalo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, really. The gang's first impressions of the new crew in block 612.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh it's just a filler. also sorry I hadnt updated in like 2 weeks? ive just been busy what with exams coming up and stuff. ALSO I promise itll get more exciting, I just needed to lead up to this point and stuff werrrp.

* * *

 

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you fucking hate this place.

 

It was already enough that the camp 'leader' was a pompous ass, but it was an added insult that you were forced to share a block - if you could even call it that - with four other assholes. One of which was especially sweaty, weird and angry. It seriously made you want to cull them all, but you were holding yourself back for the sake of the troll race and planet-wide peace.

 

Sometimes, even you disappointed yourself.

 

You'd all trudged through the camp, your anger not close to subsiding even a little at the douchefuck known only as 'Eridan'. Even Tavros seemed off-put by him, his eyes widening with each word Eridan had said. There was real fright in there, and you could only imagine Tavros' whiny voice trying to express his disdain for the situation. You could understand where he was coming from, but Eridan was nothing but a big-headed asshole; you weren't scared, only pissed off. If he was running the operation, you had nothing to worry about.

 

612 was situated between blocks 611 and 613 predictably, but there were far less than 200 in the area - the numbering system was stupid. You'd have simply gone for 1-to whatever number it needed to go up to. Kanaya offered to go into 612 first, as she was admittedly the least likely to mess up if the situation was, by some ironic twist, worse. She tugged at the tassle attaching the 'door' to the 'wall' and ducked inside, one horn almost getting caught on the ropes binding the block together, and her other hand coaxing you all in after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and...you're not sure how you feel at the moment.

 

There were a lot of things you'd had to deal with in your life, but this really kicked the...um. This really beat all others. You wished you'd had a more heartfelt goodbye with your lusus; she worried a lot, and if by what you were expecting you wouldn't be saying a 'hello' to her anytime soon. It was homesickness mostly that made you not want to be there, but otherwise you were chuffed with how well everything was going so far. You were in the camp, you were accepted. No one suspected a thing. But living in close quarters with them may not be easy - precautions would have to be taken. You knew you could deal with that, but could you trust everyone else to? Trust is a heavy burden to carry.

 

612 wasn't big. Each recuperacoon had the width of roughly one troll between them. There were twelve in total, you counted, and it appeared there would be some leftover.

 

There were four trolls in total, one standing to the side surveying the area. He turned his head when you breezed in, but said nothing upon your appearance. He just sniffed distastefully and resumed watching. You'd introduce yourself to him last. An older troll, his face painted entirely with what you'd refer to as a 'clown' lounged in a messy pile next to one of the recuperacoons. He had in his hands a...you weren't quite sure what it was, really. He was eating it absent-mindedly, a wide smile breaking out across the already frightfully painted face. He looked nice, but probably not all there. The other two trolls in the block were bickering quietly, one of them being exceptionally melodramatic over whatever it was the arguement was about. You liked her already.

 

The recuperacoons were set up in two rows of six, a sizeable space between the two sets. You could see a few chairs set up, but no one was sitting on them - it looked like they'd much prefer to sit on the floor.

 

The five of you brushed in through the door, Tavros getting caught halfway inside. From your peripheral vision, you could see Nepeta shake him free and bound into the room, her excitement already breaking free. You couldn't understand why she was so happy - if anything the situation was kind of awkward. The clown troll looked up then, a dizzy smile on his face. He set the 'thing' he was snacking on to the side and unfolded his legs to stand, his long body almost reaching the height of the block itself. He was really something.

 

"What's up my motherfuckers? Thank The Mirthful Messiahs for the miracle that is new best friends all up in our very own hive. Honk."

 

Did he just...honk? You decided to let that pass. Being a rebel would surely do _something_ to your head...oh God, was that sopor he was eating? You'd be doing some serious shaping up around here, starting with the juggalo. You quickly smiled, trying to be polite. You didn't know what he was even saying, but it sounded friendly.

 

"And what's your name, sister? My motherfucking name is Gamzee, pleased to make your motherfucking acquaintance, is all." He spread his hands, slime dripping from his fingers with a gross dripping sound.

 

"Uh...Kanaya Maryam. Yes, it's a pleasure, all right."


	9. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee explains why he's even there and Karkat tries to make friends. Tensions may be brewing.
> 
> also like 3 different POV's cus I ran out of imagination

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've since stopped believing in good things ever happening to you.

 

 

You'd all gathered around Gamzee and introduced yourselves, much to the encouragement of Kanaya. You, of course, fought about it until you were flushed bright red - Sollux shouted at you to cover up or the whole thing will be ruined. He did it quietly, obviously - he's not so stupid to wreck it himself.

 

Kanaya had yanked you down beside her by the sleeve of your cloak, Sollux on the other side to make sure you didn't fuck anything up, then Aradia, then Nepeta and Tavros. Gamzee surveyed you all in turn, his almost bright yellow eyes lingering on Tavros for longer than was neccessary. He had on his face a genuine smile; despite the clown makeup - what even was the deal with that? - you could plainly see he was...a good guy. Not violent. It was probably the sopor he'd been eating, doping him up to a state of bliss unawareness - again, what the fuck.

 

He'd been spouting bullshit about 'miracles' from the moment you'd sat down, probably even before you even walked into the block. How "These new chums he had were a blessed miracle," and how "It's a miracle the fishy friend let you guys bunk all up in the motherfuckin' camp in the first motherfuckin' place." You almost wanted to motherfucking slap the guy across his stupid motherfucking face. Sollux gripped your arm menacingly, while Kanaya managed to glare disapprovingly even when she wasn't looking at you.

 

"So, motherfuckers, what all brought you here in the first motherfuckin' place anyway?" Gamzee said, finally finished with his grotesque snacking habit.

 

The rebellion." Kanaya replied, her voice quiet. "We came to join the rebellion. You're a part of it, aren't you?"

 

"Naw, I stay the motherfuck away from that. Bad vibes. Can't even associate it with mad miracles if the only thing that's going on is trolls passing on to the better places. Honk." Gamzee looked upset now, but he quickly recovered, smiling across at Kanaya with that same blissfully manic grin as before.

 

She nodded, stray hair falling around her face. She looked younger, less sure of herself somehow. You felt bad for being so horrible all of a sudden.

 

"Then why are you here?" You asked.

 

Gamzee turned to you slowly, his eyes barely even open to look at you. He looked about to pass out, but the pupils of his eyes you could see were dilated to an almost maniacal level.

 

"My best friends are here." He gestured behind him, where the two troll girls were still bickering softly in the background, and to the heavy troll in the corner who just stood. And watched. "I couldn't all and motherfuckin' leave them behind could I? I got their backs when it comes to best friendship. Can't deny I wouldn't 'least try to all and protect them if anything tried to harm 'em."

 

You didn't disagree that he wouldn't.

 

You weren't getting information about the rebellion from him at all - aside from the fact a lot of trolls were dead - but strangely, talking to him made you feel a little better about wanting to stop it all. You wouldn't admit that, of course.

 

* * *

 

Your name is still Karkat Vantas, but it's a little into the future.

 

After Gamzee had spaced out/fallen asleep, you'd decided to disperse and try and introduce yourself to the rest of the 612 crew. Unsuccessfully. But you pursued, directing your attention to the two bickering girls first. One of them, you learned was blind. The other just had a fucked up eye that you didn't actually want to know about. So you didn't ask.

 

"Hey fucktards. I mean...hi." Smooth. "I'm Karkat."

 

"Nice to meet you Karkat, is there anything that you could _want?"_ The fucked-up-eye one said. She had long hair, but not as long as Aradia's, you couldn't help but notice. "We're a little busy."

 

"Doing what?" You sat down, crossing your legs. If there was anything productive you felt you had to do, it was make 'friends'. Which was fucking embarrassing.

 

"Oh, _goody,_ he's sitting _down._ Aren't we just so _fucking_ _privileged_  to earn his _attention,_ Terezi?"

 

"Oh, _yes._ He smells _delicious._ I can't quite place the smell, though." 'Terezi' grinned, her pointed teeth hooking over her bottom lip. You couldn't see her eyes through her red glasses, not even a little. Which was a little unnerving; hat, and the fact she just said you smelled good. She not-so-subtly whiffed your neck.

 

"It was sarcasm. But while you're here, I guess you can help us with this little situation we're stuck in. You see, Terezi here believes a dragon can overcome and kill a giant spider. What's your opinion, Karkat?" The un-named troll said, her voice dripping melodramatic hatred and elongated words.

 

You quirked an eyebrow. This was what they were arguing about? God, it didn't seem like anyone was serious about this rebellion at all. But for the sake of answering, you said dragon. Not because you hated the spider-girl already, but because it was obvious that a dragon could kill a spider. It's a fucking spider for God's sake.

 

"Yes! See, Vriska? I told you! I _told_ you!" Terezi stood up and whooped, earning a few disturbed glances from your friends. and also a death-glare from Vriska.

 

...You'd stay away from her. "I thought you were on _my_ side, _Karkles?_ This _ain't_ over."

 

* * *

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you like it here.

 

Everybody is just so nice and sweet, you never wanted to leave! And it meant staying in the same block as the one troll you'll only ever have flushed-

 

It was nice.

 

Gamzee was scary, but he was nice. The two girls with Karkat, they seemed loud, but they were probably nice if Karkat was talking to them. You considered going over and introducing yourself, but the muscly troll in the corner looked so lonely...you bounded over without a second thought, your tail tripping you with each step.

 

He regarded you like you weren't even there. But you smiled, a purr emitting from your throat. He crossed his arms, sniffed, and looked away. Meanie.

 

"I'm Ne _purr_ ta. What's your name?" You asked, peering up at his eyes through cracked, dark glasses. One of his horns was broken, but you thought it was too personal to ask what happened.

 

"My name is Equius. I would very much appreciate it if you left me alone."

 

"Oh. But you look lonely so--"

 

"I do not."

 

"You do."

 

"I do not."

 

"Do."

 

"Do not."

 

"Do _oo_." You sang, bouncing on your heels. "I'll keep you com _purr_ ny."

 

"I do not need company. Leave me be, _'Nepeta'."_ He said, his voice monotonous and commanding. You wouldn't give up on old grumpy.

 

You stepped back a few feet, your hands clasped in your lap expectantly. Technically, you weren't bothering him. Secretly, you were, but Equius didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're getting bored.

 

There wasn't much to do for someone who didn't want to actually do anything, so you simply...lurked. Not in a creepy way, but you passed yourself around like a share platter of the best kind of east-Alternian takeout. Or... like other things you had no idea about.

 

You first found yourself still seated by Gamzee, even though he was sleeping. Tavros didn't seem to want to move either, he just sat and did what he usually did. Which was look both scared and content with the world. Eventually, you left him alone and drifted over to Karkat.

 

He seemed to be having an animated conversation with the two bickering girls. You sat down anyway. If you had the chance to ruin his shot at making friends, you'd go for it in the blink of an eye. Karkat glanced at you, his eyes probably pleading for help, but you didn't give it.

 

 _"Joy!_ Bring the _whole_ goddamn party over, it'll be a _blast."_ One of them said.

 

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat said, surprisingly defending you. "Only _I_ get to be an asshole to him." Or not.

 

"You're an asshole to everybody, I don't think it matters whether it's me or not." You replied, shoving him in the shoulder, butting him into the girl in the crimson glasses. She shoved him back, almost hitting you.

 

"Oh yeah, I can already see that." She said, her voice loud and strangely interesting.

 

"Terezi, you can't see for shit." The other girl replied, tossing her hair and frowning at the three of you in turn. So Terezi was blind. Interesting.

 

"Are you blind too? Your right eye is red. Can't imagine why you'd only cover one when you can't see anyway." The girl eyed you suspiciously, her one normal eye seeking the red of yours.

 

You considered coming up with a less idiotic lie, but nothing immediately came to mind. It'd seem odd if you didn't reply right away.

 

"Yeah, I'm blind - but unless you wanna see a gross empty eye socket, I wouldn't question it." You guess it was a pretty convincing story, short and sweet - but it was kinda hard seeing from one eye while the blue one sat covered and neglected. You wouldn't be able to ever remove it if you wanted to not fuck up.

 

Terezi turned to you, an odd expression on her face. But she said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boooop okay I've really been trying to pick this up a little and I definitely have some ideas as to how >:] ...also the warning "character death" is still a thing so look forward to it eheheh


	10. I won't tell anyone, Your Highness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat receives some words of wisdom from Kanaya, only to have them thrown back in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> html chatlog won't work so if anyone can help with that would be awesome
> 
> EDIT: nevermind I got it!

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and everybody is sleeping but you.

 

You thought you were exhausted after the long journey to get here, the long, long journey -- but no. The opposite, really. You'd climbed into the warm embrace of your chosen recuperacoon (a little off-put if you thought about who'd slept in there before) and closed your eyes, willing the sopor to whisk you into a dreamy land of bliss. But it didn't. The slime, as always, calmed your nerves and you didn't want to get out; an hour had passed and you decided that no, it was not going to take you to dreamland. So you got out and went outside.

 

The stars were out. It wasn't normal to even see the stars on Alternia, because usually the clouds were out, or there were Walkers of The Night out there. So star gazing was not a hobby a troll could enjoy to the fullest. But it was quiet, so you assumed there was nothing in the vicinity that could kill you instantly. You thought hard. The first chance you'd gotten to make friends with the other trolls, and you felt like you'd messed up. Blown your cover somehow. Even with Sollux's stupid story about how 'he was blind, but only had one eye' didn't make you think it could have been his fault somehow. Although you wished you would think that. Nepeta seemed like she was fitting right in - although making friends with the butch creep maybe wasn't one of her best ideas. Not that she had any, anyway.

 

Your device buzzed inside your cloak. Of course, you had no idea how it worked, you were used to just typing on a computer or your husktop. But it was straightforward enough that you would be able to communicate with it somehow.

\--grimAuxilliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

GA: Why Are You Not In Your Recuperacoon  
GA: I Woke up And You Were Not There  
GA: Is Everything Okay  
CG: YES KANAYA EVERY THING IS A-O-FUCKING-KAY RIGHT NOW  
CG: COVER MAY HAVE BEEN BLOWN BUT YEAH, LIFE IS GREAT  
CG: LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BACK TO SLEEP  
GA: Somehow I Do Not Believe You  
GA: Want To Talk About It  
CG: WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND  
CG: NO I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT  
GA: Karkat  
CG: WHAT  
CG: I JUST SAID  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT  
CG: I DO WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT  
GA: Okay  
CG: THIS WHOLE THING IS HARD KANAYA HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CARRY ON WITHOUT ONE OF US FUCKING UP??  
CG: I KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR THAT SAYING AS IM YOUR ALMIGHTY FUCKING LEADER  
CG: BUT I SPEAK THE TRUTH  
GA: I Know  
GA: It Has Been Hard  
GA: But I Have Faith In Us  
CG: HOW CAN YOU HAVE FAITH IN A BUNCH OF IDIOTS  
CG: IM NOT AN IDIOT OBVIOUSLY BUT CLEARLY EVERYONE ELSE IS  
GA: I Know  
GA: But Perhaps Worrying About 'Fucking Up' As You Put It Is The Reason We Will 'Fuck Up' In The First Place  
GA: Did You Think About That  
CG: ........  
CG: NO  
CG: I GUESS YOURE RIGHT  
CG: THANKS  
GA: It Is My Pleasure  
GA: Now Go Back To Sleep  
CG: ACTUALLY  
CG: I THINK IM GOING TO STAY OUT HERE A LITTLE LONGER  
CG: MAYBE GET IN TOUCH WITH SOME 'MIRACLES OF LIFE' YOU KNOW?  
GA: I Hope That Was A Joke  
CG: YES  
CG: BUT IM STILL GOING TO STAY OUT HERE A LITTLE LONGER  
CG: ITS NICE  
GA: Are You Sure  
GA: We Have More To Do Tomorrow  
GA: I Wouldnt Want You To Be Tired  
GA: Or Crabbier Than Usual  
CG: ILL BE FINE KANAYA JUST GO TO SLEEP  
GA: Okay  
GA: Speak With You When I Wake Up  
GA: Goodnight  
CG: GOODNIGHT

\--grimAuxilliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist--

 

You sat outside for maybe a few minutes longer before you felt someone at your back. Thinking the worst, you spun around, losing your balance and falling flat on your back.

 

Terezi grinned at you.

 

She'd taken off her glasses, so now all you could see were her red eyes, glowing with severe blindness in the darkness. You wondered how she was even blind in the first place. She held a cane in her pale hands, the top shaped like a dragon's head. Her lusus was probably a dragon, you thought, either that or she just really liked dragons.

 

"Why are you all on your lonesome? Mind if I join you?"

 

You thought she was joking. Why would she want to join you? But you shook your head anyway, gesturing for her to sit down.

 

"Your lispy friend isn't really blind, is he? I can smell his sight like I can smell my favourite colour."

 

She wasn't very good at whispering, but then again, neither were you.

 

"What's you favourite colour?" You asked, avoiding the question.

 

"Don't change the subject, Karkles. It's red, for the record. Which is why I think you're hiding something."

 

Oh, no. This was it. You'd blown your cover. It was you. You were the idiot. Damn Kanaya for giving you false hope.

 

"I won't tell anyone, Your _Highness."_

 

"What the fuck! I'm not --"

 

"Don't lie to me. I can smell the candy red of your blood. So delicious, might I add."

 

"No, you might not add, because that's fucking creepy. I'm not who you think I am."

 

Terezi sighed, but she still sounded amused. She shifted her legs so that they were out in front of her.

 

_"Sure._ Whatever you say." She paused. "You better not be conspiring against us. It was enough that you were even let into the camp, but that we as a group -- meaning me, Vriska, Gamzee and Equius -- let you stay in our humble little block. The least you could do is not cull us like you culled all of those lowbloods."

 

You didn't say anything. If you were, you would have probably cried, letting your diluted red tears stream down your face just to confirm her suspicions. So you stayed silent. Even as she stood up and went back inside, you said nothing. You decided you wouldn't even mention this to Kanaya. Or anyone. They didn't have to know - Terezi wouldn't tell anyone, she said. So you okay. Cover blown, but okay. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to trollian chat and html OH
> 
> also Terezi oooooooooooooh can we trust her??????


	11. Ground into grubsauce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some personal little views of how everyone is taking it in Camp Snooty Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhh I cant I have writers block so heres a really short chapter with some chatlog

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you like Gamzee.

 

Not in a flushed way, but he's a good friend. You two get along better than you've ever gotten along with anyone before. It's like you were destined to meet him. He talks a lot, but that's okay -- though half the time you don't understand what he's even talking _about._ You don't talk a lot, but he seems interested in your opinion often enough, and you're happy enough just listening. He told you about his lusus, a huge seagoat, but unfortunately his lusus died in the uprising a while back. He was sad, 'but there ain't no time to be all up and upset about the past, Tavbro,' as he'd said. Which was philosophical in itself. He also told you about how he came to the camp. He wasn't sure how he'd actually ended up there, but his friends just happened to be there too, so he wasn't complaining. Though, he couldn't remember whether it was his friends that brought him there or _himself_ \-- either way, it was a miracle.

 

"So Tavbro, how is it that you came upon our wonderful little camp?" Gamzee asked, his second slime pie finished. He'd asked you if you wanted any, but you shook your head politely.

 

"I, uh..." This was where you were stumped. You couldn't tell him about the plan, and you weren't great at making stuff up..."Uh...my friends were, um, talking about it and I just, uh...wanted to tag along with them, 'cus they're my friends..."

 

"Yeah, I know it, bro. I wouldn't leave these motherfuckers for the world. We gotta stick together, being all okay with each other and that."

 

You looked around you at the crowd gathered in the block. There was your group of six trolls, but when you looked to Gamzee's group of four, you could see that they were mingled in with eachother, already a perfect group of ten. Feferi had called in too; her and Nepeta had struck up a friendship in the past few days that was based solely on their love of animals. You liked animals too, but it was a different kind of love, you guessed.

 

Gamzee smiled lazily at you. His clown makeup didn't scare you anymore; in fact, it would scare you if he didn't have it on. He looked good with it, it fit his personality.

 

You smiled back, content with the way things were going.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you think you've finally cracked Equius.

 

After a few hours of hassling him from a distance, Equius had finally decided to speak to you willingly. Of course, it was to tell you off, but you think you were getting somewhere with him. Now, instead of simply ignroing you or shouting at you, he'd say it in a protective way. Was that what moirails were? You didn't know, but it looked like it was going that way. You seemed to be able to calm him down a lot too.

 

Feferi had popped in to your block to see if you were settling in okay, and you two ended up talking for hours about animals. Feferi loved cuttlefish, they were so cute and fishy that she just couldn't resist them! You told her about your lusus, and how you and her used to hunt together. Equius looked down on this though, and told you that hunting is dangerous. You could hold yourself though. He didn't seem to want to talk to Feferi, mumbling something about lowblood seadwellers.

 

But it was okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are incredibly worried that everything will just go to shit.

 

After Terezi had said that a few days ago, about her knowing of your stupid heritage, she'd said she wouldn't say anything. It didn't seem like she had, but you couldn't help being incredibly wary over everything. You kept putting off talking to her about it, but then the fish-girl suddenly appeared and everyone was awake, so you couldn't. Although you had spoken to her the morning after, briefly, but she just smiled knowingly, which you guessed was made everything okay? She was hard to understand.

 

No one else would speak to you.

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TA: 2top beiing pii22y becau2e TZ wont 2peak two you  
TA: iit make2 you look liike an iidiiot  
TA: more than you already do  
CG: WELL IM SORRY  
CG: OUR COVER MAY HAVE BEEN BLOWN BUT OH NO  
CG: A GIRL WONT SPEAK TO ME BOO HOO  
CG: WHATEVER SHOULD MY BROKEN LITTLE HEART DO  
TA: waiit  
TA: what do you mean our cover may have been blown  
CG: EXACTLY WHAT I JUST SAID  
CG: ''OUR COVER MAY HAVE BEEN BLOWN''  
CG: ARE YOU DENSE THOLLUXTH  
CG: DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU  
CG: O  
CG: U  
CG: R  
CG: [SPACE]  
CG: C  
TA: 2top KK ju2t 2top plea2e  
TA: youre hurtiing my thiinkpan  
TA: how diid you blow our cover  
TA: ii thought everythiing wa2 goiing two plan liike you 2aiid  
CG: WELL  
CG: IT MAY HAVE BEEN MY FAULT BUT I CANT BE BLAMED FOR THIS POINT BLANK  
CG: TEREZI HAS A NOSE THAT CAN SMELL A TROLLS SHIT FROM 50 MILES AWAY  
CG: ALSO HER FAVOURITE COLOR TO SMELL IS RED  
CG: SO WE ARE OFFCIALLY FUCKED BY THIS WONDERFUL FUCKING COINCIDENCE  
TA: wow  
TA: that2 ju2t awe2ome  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: BUT I DONT THINK SHES SAID ANYTHING TO ANYONE  
CG: OTHERWISE SWEATY OVER THERE WOULD HAVE US ALL GROUND INTO GRUBSAUCE AND THROWN ONTO THE NEAREST GRUB SALAD AS DELIGHTFULLY DISGUSTING CONDEMENTS  
CG: SO WE'RE SAFE FOR NOW  
TA: KK ii dont thiink you really under2tand  
TA: 2omeone know2 why were here and that  
TA: II2NT 2omethiing two be okay about  
CG: WELL SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE POSITIVE FOR ONCE  
CG: IM ONLY TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE SITUATION AND YET HERE YOU ARE CRITISIZING ME FOR IT WHAT A FUCKING ASSHOLE  
TA: whatever  
TA: ju2t dont expect me two care when you fuck up agaiin  
CG: WAIT  
TA: what  
CG: HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING OUT ABOUT THEIR PLANS  
CG: YOU KNOW  
CG: TO KILL ME AND EVERY OTHER HIGHBLOOD THAT EXISTS  
TA: not really  
TA: ii havent been 2peakiing two any of them  
TA: but ii overheard the 2piider biitch talkiing about 2omethiing  
TA: ii diidnt really care but ii thought youd want two know 2o ii lii2tened iin  
CG: WELL WHAT DID SHE SAY  
TA: iit wa2nt even related two thii2 whole revolutiion bull2hiit  
TA: 2he wanted two riid of Lord Douchefuck and take over the camp  
TA: but then ii a22ume 2he plan2 two kiil everyone el2e two  
CG: ........  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DOES KILLING ONE OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE BENEFIT YOU IN THE LONG RUN THATS JUST FUCKING STUPID THINKING  
CG: IF I KILLED YOU IT WOULD JUST MAKE SMALLER NUMBERS AND LESS CHANCE OF GETTING ANYTHING DONE IT WOULDNT FUCKING WIN A WAR WHAT IS SHE THINKING  
TA: fuck ii dont know  
TA: maybe you 2hould a2k TZ about iit eheheh  
CG: FUCK OFF  
TA: whatever KK iim ju2t the me22enger  
TA: anyway ii gue22 you could a2k her iif youre really de2perate  
TA: they are good friend2 after all

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

You looked over to Terezi one more time. She and Vriska did seem to be good friends, but wouldn't Terezi have told her if Vriska had shared her plans? 

You'd have to talk to her eventually. 


	12. Saving the Juggalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iTs ShOrT iM sOrRy idk Im on a block so I thought some backstory with a little bit of hinting would suffice I hope I mean I think it's okay soo hmhmmhmmmhmhhhhmh
> 
> its unedited so if there are mistakes im very sorry hurrr

Your name is nothing. It is half a sweep in the past.

 

Gamzee slept in his recuperacoon like a wriggler, only tossing once throughout the crisp Alternian night to take a well-needed swig of the Wicked Elixir -- and frightening himself with a horn -- before settling back into the sopor for the rest of his slumber. If he had gotten up two minutes later, perhaps went back to sleep a little after, he would have witnessed the devastation, maybe prevented it.

 

His lusus was always out to sea. But for the one time it had come back to see Gamzee, to tell him the adventures it had been on like a good lusus would do, there had been difficulties.

 

The old goat put up no fight. It knew this was it, this was it's time. Even though Gamzee had no idea. While he struggled for the first few seconds against the cold biting metal of the harpoon, he still, did not pretend he could survive this. Besides, it wasn't like Gamzee needed much protecting anyway, right?

 

Thrashing against the waves, the sea goat hauled it's pained body to shore, to die in peace. The troll with the harpoon smiled wickedly. Gamzee's lusus bled indigo, it's bright blood staining the sands surrounding his hive like a delightful purple party.

 

Still, Gamzee slept.

 

It wasn't until Terezi and a reluctant Vriska heard of this news, that Gamzee was woken. At first, they were going to avoid him -- he had been violent in the past, and this may just break him to the point of no return. But Terezi insisted. If anyone deserved this, it wouldn't be Gamzee.

 

So they'd passed his lusus. Steeled into his hive like two vigilantes and woken him from his Prospitian dreams. He wasn't too pleased to see his lusus dead.

 

They'd given him a moment or two, before the guns were fired; Terezi couldn't remember the last time she'd seen (or heard) of a troll with a gun for their strife specibus. But they'd escaped with the backs of their legs intact, the bodies unwounded physically. It was clear that not everyone had gotten through it emotionally.

 

The sea goat was still warm, but getting cold. As it breathed it's last breaths, Gamzee couldn't stop his eyes from becoming damp, the diluted purple tears salty and bitter. His arms were wrapped around it's snout, hugging tightly as if it could somehow bring his lusus back to life. But no miracle could fix this.

 

The firing began. The sea goat uttered a noise that Gamzee interpreted as a warning, a way of saying,"I can't look after you, but you'd better look after yourself while I'm gone," without actually saying words. Gamzee let go of the slightly wet fur. He was shaking, but otherwise stable.

 

Terezi took him by the arm, and he let her. Vriska scoffed, but even she was softening with the tension in the air.

 

They quickly dived from the area as more shots ad harpoon were shot into the sky; only a few bullets were close to impaling them, but they were safe for now.

 

Where would they go? How would they get there? Should they just keep walking, hoping to reach somewhere before someone reached them?

 

Terezi didn't know. Vriska had only revenge on her mind. Gamzee just wanted comfort.

 

Was this really what had become of the Alternian Empire? Bloodthirsty murder?


	13. Destroy, rebuild, anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finally confronts Terezi, only to find that she has other plans regarding the rebellion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short one I know. but hey this one actually has something happen whaaaaaat

* * *

 

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have some snooping you need to do.

 

You'd been waiting all day for Terezi to be alone, lying in wait and very nearly getting caught in the action. You just had to talk to her, even though she'd been alone for the majority of the day, it just seemed like...the wrong time. Whatever! She was just a troll, like you. You had nothing to be afraid of, you were royalty! Even if you were portraying a lowblood. She knew your heritage. She'd understand.

 

You maybe drifted off once or twice, but before you'd face-planted the hard floor, Terezi herself had materialized behind you, spooking you into a fit of swearing.

 

 _Great,_ you thought.

 

"Karkat, are you spying on me?" she'd said, a full grin on her face. "'Cus that's both sweet and weird. But like, Equius weird."

 

You were dumbstruck for a second before realising you had to answer. Terezi saved you from the verbal action.

 

"If you wanted to speak to me, you should have just asked. Vriska can be...boring after a while," she lowered her voice for the last part, glancing around her as if she could actually see.

 

"But of course, you're too adorkable to say anything. I guess your chance has been missed."

 

She began to walk away, but you grabbed her wrist, much to your surprise. Not 'get the fuck back here', but in a pleading way that made you inwardly cringe.

 

"Wait, Terezi..." you said, your voice dying away as you realised how many trolls were actually in the one block. Probably listening. Creepily. "Come outside."

 

Terezi yielded to your pull and followed you swiftly through the cloth door to the back of the block. She hadn't said anything else, just 'looked' at you expectantly. You'd never felt more loss for words; you were used to giving speeches off of the top of your head, often improvised to the point that it was really just a bunch of random words strung together to SOUND important, but this was different. Your stomach had taken a turn down butterfly boulevard, even though you had no idea what a butterfly or a boulevard was.

 

"Hh..." You pulled down your hood; the air suddenly felt very warm. "Has Vriska said anything...you know...devious?"

 

"'Devious?'" Terezi sniggered. "I know you've only been here for, like, a _week,_ but _everything_ she does is 'devious'."

 

You almost flailed in frustration. "FUCK. No, I _mean...regardingthepossibledestructionofhighbloods._.." it came out as a garbled mess, but Terezi seemed to understand. Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered, the ghost of her grin returning.

 

"Karkat," she said. "Why would she tell me anything?"

 

"Because..." you started to say, but quickly realised where your plan had gone horribly wrong. You'd expected Terezi to tell her everything...wow. You were a real piece of work. "I thought you would have told her. You know. Or someone."

 

Terezi looked offended, which was both weird and upsetting, considering the fact that she always seemed so upbeat and happy. "I said I would keep your secret! God, Karkat. I don't _sell-out_ people I trust. My trust is a big thing to earn."

 

Terezi brushed past you, and it felt like perhaps a part of your heart had been torn out of your chest and stood on by a two-ton musclebeast.

 

Then he stopped, and turned. She put her hand on your shoulder to turn you, but didn't take it away once she had.

 

"Why would Vriska know anything about that?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if the cogs in her head had already concluded the obvious. "She's not..."

 

"Planning anything? Yeah, _she fucking is._ This WHOLE deal about killing the Pompous Douche and taking over this rebellion."

 

"What? She wouldn't do that! I mean, she's vile and manipulative but..." Terezi covered her face with her hands, her fingers swiping under her glasses, dawning realisation overcoming her face and body language. She hunched her shoulders, suppressing what was probably a sob. You reached out, but thought better of it and let your hand fall back to your side. "She would. She would, but why?"

 

"How should I know? I'd love to investigate but I'm obviously not the best fucking detective, am I?"

 

"No," she said, raising her head. She had a lining of teal on her fingers, and you felt your heart slowly melt. What had you gotten yourself into? "But I am. We're going to get to the bottom of this Karkat; and I swear, if she kills _any_ of my friends--"

 

_"Terezi--"_

 

" _I'll_ kill _her._ "

 

Terezi spun around, her short hair whipping across the space between you. You felt like you'd done an awful thing, broken up a friendship and reduced it to murder. Is this really what you'd done to the midbloods and lowbloods? Struck so much fear into their hearts, that even the slightest bit of information about conspiracy and they kill?

 

You needed to rebuild. It was too far gone to fix this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not feeling this fanfic anymore :///// im more of a romance and angst sort of person so it will never be worked back into. NEVER. Also, the writing is super bad and not proofread so please ignore that. Please.


End file.
